Maiden
Maiden was the youngest of the sisters living in Torcia Tower. Believing herself to be the daughter of Hank Fieron, Maiden tortured and killed numerous people with the goal of resurrecting her perceived father. She was specifically charged with imprisoning and killing victims. History Early Life Engineered by Garness Elsebert, Maiden was originally an iron maiden used by Hank Fieron to torture his victims. Twenty years after Hank's death, Maiden was given a human form by Beritoad. She thus woke up in the storage room of Torcia Tower alongside Gibbet and Rack, unable to recall anything from her past. She was then told by Beritoad that they were the torture instruments of Hank, and that they had to torture and kill people to increase Beritoad's power and bring back Hank, their "father". The Torturer Sisters Three The three sisters then began abducting people to torture and kill. With Maiden being the one to kill their victims after they were tortured, carried out her duties, imprisoning the thief Lloyd Lowell before he escaped, and killing the noble daughter Cynthia Chamberlain. When Beritoad's half-human son Raymond Atwood came to the tower, Maiden killed his companions Joshua Herbert and Vivian under special orders from Beritoad. Raymond then revealed his powers and fought the three sisters before escaping. A week after, Raymond returned to the tower, accompanied by Lloyd, Benji Kemp and Stella Townsend. During this time, Maiden killed Lloyd, although soon after getting caught up in the fight between Raymond and Rack. Soon after, Raymond and his companions were able to escape the tower, and Beritoad was left injured by Rack. Trials with Crossrosier Around half a year after, Raymond returned to the tower along with Liam Highland and Tsukumo. When they reached the fourth floor, Maiden prepared to battle them, although easily defeated by Tsukumo's water powers. Raymond and his others then captured Beritoad and left the tower; left without a power source, Maiden was reverted back into her iron maiden form. Maiden was eventually found by Gibbet and, along with the also reverted Rack, was brought to the Crossrosier Mansion. They were also accompanied by Beritoad's familiar Rabiah. As they neared Beritoad, Maiden began regaining her human form. At sunset, they enacted their plan, with Rabiah causing a diversion outside while the three girls broke into the mansion. As they reached the lab, where Beritoad was imprisoned, they were stopped by Tsukumo and did battle with her before she ran outside to help Raymond against Rabiah. Entering the lab with the help of Maiden's intangibility powers, they found Beritoad there with Liam Highland and a recently-deceased Hargain Crossrosier. After talking to Liam, they discovered that Tsukumo was fighting Rabiah alongside Raymond and ran out to help him. They arrived at the scene and did battle, only for Tsukumo to unleash a massive lightning blast on everyone. Following the incident, Maiden and the others were helped by the uninjured Gibbet, and they all returned to the mansion. Appearances *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream'' *"Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" (first appearance) Gallery |-|Concept Art = MaidenConcept.jpg|Concept art of Maiden Rackmaidencharconcept.png|Concept art of Maiden included in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- Clownsistersconcept.png|Concept art of the sisters included in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Maidenconcepts.png| Maidenconcepts2.png| Devicesconcepts.png|Concept art of Maiden and her iron maiden Promosketch.png|Maiden in a concept for a Clown Chapter promo Castheightchart.png|Cast height chart |-|Songs = PV4.png|Maiden's silhouette among her sisters' in "Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" PV7.png|Maiden's introduction PV15.png|She and her sisters |-|Books = frontcover.png|Maiden on the cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- innerfrontcover.png|Maiden's silhouette on the inner cover bloodysisters.png|Illustration of Maiden, her sisters, and Beritoad maidenrackprofile.png|Maiden's profile maidenillus.png|Maiden in the novel sistersfinal.png|The sisters encroaching on Lloyd Gibbetrackmaidenraymondillus.png|Maiden and her sisters confronting Raymond Raymondmaidenillus.png|Maiden face-to-face with Raymond Maidenberitoadletter.png|Maiden with the Pot of Basuzu under Maruino's artist note Emeraldback.png|Maiden and her sisters on the back cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl- Emeraldinnercover.png|Maiden and her sisters' silhouettes on the inner cover Emeraldmaidenrackprofile.png|Maiden's profile Sisterstowerillus.png|Maiden and her sisters in the novel Rackmaidenillus.png|Maiden watching Rack have fun Rabiahrackmaidenillus.png| Tsukumomaidenillus.png| Gibbetsistersdrawing.png|Maiden hiding behind Gibbet and Rack ringcover.png|Maiden on the cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil- Ringinnercover.png|Maiden's silhouette on the inner cover Gibbetrackmaidenrabiahprofile.png|Maiden's profile Gibbetrackmaidenprofile.png|The sisters' profile Bloodymaidenillus.png|Maiden holding a dying Garness Rackwerewolfillus.png|Maiden observing a rampaging Rack Maidensistersdrawing.png|Maiden by her sisters in the artist's notes Maidenscribble.png|Maiden in the artist's notes |-|Manga = Nd2.png|Maiden in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream Ndrackmaiden.png|Maiden and Rack in the manga Nd15.png|The sisters' formal introductions Ndsisters.png Clownback.png|Maiden on the back of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Clownsisters.png|The sisters in the manga Clownmaiden.png|Maiden in the manga |-|Misc = MaidenProfile.jpg|Maiden's profile on the blog SistersShadow.jpg|The sisters' profile on the blog Sistersbw.png|Maiden and her sisters on a promotional image for Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Lord Torture-'' NightmareDream.jpg|Maiden in a promotion for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream ClownChapter.jpg|Maiden in a promotion for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' Clownchapterspread.png|Maiden on another promotion for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' Clownpromo.png|Maiden in a character slide promotion Maidenraymond.png|Maiden and Raymond Omakesketch.png|Omake sketch Sketchbook.png|Sketch compilation Panelspreview.png|Panel previews for ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' Trivia References